


A Little Less Action

by fuzipenguin



Series: 1800SexLine [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, sexworker!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Orion's favorite mystery caller returns





	A Little Less Action

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Would it be allowed to just request more phone sex operator Orion, please? :D

     “Hey there. Here at Frisky Friends, we’re _aching_ to talk to you.”

     Primus. He hated that line. But it was one of the least offensive ones he’d been provided, and his boss hadn’t liked Orion’s more formal greetings he had been using. At least he didn’t really have to modulate his voice much to make the corny words sound more appealing.

     “Oh, it’s you! They said you were backed up, I’m so glad I made it through!”

     The voice on the other line sounded vaguely familiar, and Orion finally realized it was his very first caller from last week. The one who had been content for Orion to read through the city directory. 

     “It’s good to hear your voice again,” Orion replied truthfully. Ever call after had made him feel dirty and used although he had only been speaking through a comm line. But he had bills from his carrier’s hospital stay arriving daily with no other way to pay them. 

     “Oh, that’s… hah… it’s no way as nice to listen to as yours,” the caller replied bashfully. 

     “I think it’s quite pleasant.” Which was true. The mech’s voice was a light baritone, slightly accented. Altihex origins, perhaps. And open and light and not in the least bit… oily… like some of his other callers had been. “What can I do for you tonight?”

     “Oh, uh… so, this is going to sound weird…” the caller trailed off, and Orion got a bad feeling in his spark. 

     “Oh, no, I doubt it,” Orion replied anyway, doing his best not to let the disappointment show in his voice. He guessed everyone was the same after all. “What are you thinking?”

     “Well, do you mind if we… just talk tonight? Not ‘facing talk, but just regular talking? Kinda like last time, but this time an actual conversation?” the caller asked, voice going soft. “I… I know that that’s not what I’m supposed to be calling in for. But…”

     “That’s fine!” Orion hurriedly interjected, feeling relief wash over him. Maybe he had misjudged this caller. “There is no rule against that.”

     “You don’t really mind?”

      Orion stared at the wall of his booth, expression set in one of disbelief. “I absolutely do not mind.”

      The caller ex-vented shakily. “Thank you. You have no idea… just thank you.”

     “It is my pleasure,” Orion replied, meaning it for the first time since he’d taken this job.   


End file.
